Love rescued me
by Bella Gracelyn Prentiss
Summary: 14 year old Melanie Rose hasn't felt love in ten years. She's now just a foster kid, but what happens when Charlotte takes a shrine to her and wants to adopt her. What will Cooper think? How will Mason feel about his mama wanting another kid? Ps I own nothing except Melanie
1. Chapter 1

A paramedic is wheeling Melanie Rose, a fourteen year old into hospital. She was bruised, battered, and unconscious. Her injuries consisted of a mild concussion with no memory loss, two broken ribs, a ruptured appendix, a broken arm, and a fractured leg. A pediatric doctor, Cooper Freedman ran some tests and x-rays on Melanie to see if she had any internal injuries. He discovered that Melanie was bleeding internally in her abdomen and that her appendix ruptured. M A surgical doctor, Samuel Bennett and some other doctors took Melanie into surgery to stop the bleeding.

A couple hours after coming out of surgery, Melanie woke up. The managing doctor, Charlotte King walked into Melanie's hospital room.

"Hey Melanie. I must say I'm a little tired of seeing you in my hospital injured, but I'm glad your awake though." Charlotte said "Is there anyone we can call for you?"

Melanie shook her head, "Can I go now?"

"We had to do an abdominal surgery to stop some internal bleeding and we'd like to keep you overnight for observation. Plus a parent or guardian has to sign a release form." Charlotte explained

"I don't have any parents." Melanie stated shyly "My mom and dad died when I was four."

Charlotte nodded, "What about your foster parents?"

Melanie stayed silent and made no eye contact with Charlotte.

"Melanie, how did you get these injuries? Is somebody hurting you?" Charlotte asked concerned

Melanie shook her head, "No, I told you the last five times I was here I'm clumsy. I fell down the stairs."

Charlotte sighed softly, "Melanie, please tell me. Is somebody hurting you? Did they threaten you?"

"No, I fell down the stairs, Dr. King." Melanie said exasperated

"I want to help you, Melanie, but I can't if you don't talk to me." Charlotte explained

"I don't need help." Melanie replied defensively "I can take care of myself."

"Okay but since you won't tell me how to get in touch with your foster parents I'll have to call DCPS." Charlotte told Melanie before heading to the door.

Melanie panicked for a few seconds. She couldn't get taken away from another foster home. Her social worker would be mad since its hard to place a fourteen year old. But also because her current placement is her third foster home in three months.

"Wait!" Melanie called

Charlotte turned around, "Yes Melanie? Do you have something you want to tell me?"

Melanie sighed but nodded, "My foster parents are Eric and LeAnn Johnson."

"Thank you. I'll call them. They probably want to see you." Charlotte replied "Unless for some reason I shouldn't call them." Charlotte suspected that somebody was hurting Melanie, but couldn't be sure about it until Melanie confessed.

"My foster dad did this." Melanie said reluctantly "He hurt me."

"Thanks for telling me. I'm sorry that you were hurt." Charlotte replied sympathetically

"It's okay. It's not your fault, Dr. King." Melanie told Charlotte "It's my fault for making him mad."

"It doesn't have to be my fault for me to feel bad, Melanie." Charlotte stated "Plus your foster dad shouldn't hurt you just because he got mad. That's wrong."

Melanie smiled softly and nodded. Nobody had shown her sympathy in a long time.

Charlotte left the room and walked to her office. She called DCPS because their was no way that this kid would be going back to her foster parents. That just wasn't going to happen. At least not on Charlotte's watch. She'd have to talk to Cooper about it, but she wants to foster Melanie. She'd also have to see how Mason would feel.

About an hour later, Melanie's social worker, Miss Janie Stout arrived. She was shown the way to Melanie room.

When Melanie looked up and saw her social worker, she freaked.

"I'm sorry, Miss Janie. I'm really sorry. I know how hard it is to place me, and I'm not making it any easier." Melanie said crying

"Hey Mel, it's okay. This isn't your fault. Dr. King told me everything." Janie explained "Your foster dad, Mr. Johnson he is the one at fault here. He was wrong to hurt you like he did, and it's not okay. The Johnson's won't be allowed to foster anymore kids. Alright?"

Melanie nodded as tears streamed down her face, "Okay Miss Janie."

Melanie didn't normally cry, but she couldn't help it. She was hurt, physically and emotionally. She had been strong for too long and now she just needed to cry a little bit.

Meanwhile Charlotte was in Cooper's office talking with him.

"So this girl Melanie is fourteen?" Cooper said more as a statement than a question.

Charlotte nodded, "I feel so bad for her, plus I'm pretty sure she's worked her way into my heart just like Mason did. She's meant to be with us, just like I'm meant to be with you and Mason. I was meant to be Mason's momma, and now I'm meant to be Melanie's too. She needs a family, Cooper."

"Okay we'll go home and tell Mason since Melanie isn't being discharged till possibly tomorrow. If you want us to foster Melanie I will support you. I'm very okay with it." Cooper stated "And we'll talk to the social worker tomorrow."

Charlotte smiled, "Thanks. You just made my day."


	2. Chapter 2

That night when Charlotte and Cooper went home. They sat down with Mason to talk to him.

"What do you and dad want to talk to me about, mama?" Mason asked "Am I in trouble because I've been really good at school and at home."

Charlotte smiled at shook her head, "No bud, you're not in trouble. We wanted to ask you if you'd be okay with your daddy and I fostering a fourteen year old girl."

"Oh, why?" Mason asked curiously

"Because she needs a new foster home since hers is abusive. She actually at the hospital now and mama is one of her doctors." Cooper explained

Mason nodded, "I don't mind." Then he asked, "Mama and dad, are you going to adopt her?"

"If she wants us too, Mace." Charlotte replied with a slight nod

"If she doesn't that's cool with us too." Cooper added "We just want to provide her with a safe place to stay."

"Good. I think it would be cool to have a sister." Mason said

Charlotte smiled, "I'm glad you're okay with it, Mace. We'd never do anything that you weren't okay with."

Mason nods, "I know, mama."

The next day, Melanie was able to be discharged from the hospital. Charlotte and Cooper walked into Melanie's room.

"Melanie, this is Cooper, my husband." Charlotte introduced "We'd like to know if it's alright with you if we foster you?"

Melanie looked at Cooper with fear in her eyes, then she quickly looked over at Charlotte. She asked, "Cooper won't hurt me, will he?"

"Oh no, Melanie, I would never dream of hurting you." Cooper replied

"Promise?" Melanie asked uncertain if her was telling the truth

Cooper nodded, "I promise, Mel. I promise with all my heart."

"O...Okay." Melanie replied still uncertain if she believed him

"Melanie, my husband, Cooper isn't capable of hurting anyone." Charlotte stated "He's basically just an overgrown child."

Melanie smiled at Charlotte's comment and nodded, "Okay Dr. King."

"Please call me Charlotte." Charlotte insisted "My patients call me Dr. King, you're more than just a patient to me."

Melanie nodded, "Okay Charlotte."

"So are you ready to go, kiddo?" Cooper asked Melanie "I'm sure you're tired of this hospital by now."

Melanie nodded, "I'm really tired of it here."

Charlotte laughs slightly, "Okay then sweetheart, let's get you home."

Melanie smiled at the word home as she realized that she might finally have one.

* * *

Sorry for the wait and the short chapter

Hope you enjoy this chapter. Comments are always appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

The next day when Melanie woke up, she got scared because her surroundings looked different, but then she remembered that she is safe with Charlotte and Cooper. She got dressed and then walked downstairs for breakfast.

"Good Morning, Sweet Pea." Cooper said when he say Melanie

"Morning Cooper." Melanie replied "Where's Charlotte?"

"She left to take Mason to school. She'll be back soon." Cooper explained

Melanie nodded, "Okay."

"What would you like for breakfast, kiddo?" Cooper asked

Melanie shrugged, "Whatever you or Charlotte made is fine. I'm not picky, and I don't want to be too much trouble."

"You can have whatever you want. It won't be any trouble at all." Cooper told Melanie

"Oh okay. I guess I'll just have an egg." Melanie stated

"Do you want any sausage or bacon with that?" Cooper asked

Melanie shrugged, "If it's not too much trouble."

Cooper looked at Melanie and rested his hands on her shoulders, "Melanie, nothing for you would ever, ever be too much trouble. I promise. You aren't a problem, no matter what others have told you. You are not a problem."

Melanie nodded slowly, "Okay Cooper." Then she added, "I'll have sausage."

"How would you like your egg cooked? Scrambled or fried?" Cooper asked

Melanie shrugged, "Fried."

Then Charlotte walked in the door. She walked to the kitchen and smiled at Melanie, "Oh hi sweetheart. Nice to see you're awake."

"Hi Charlotte." Melanie said with a small smile

"How'd you sleep, sweetie?" Charlotte asked

"Good." Melanie replied even though it was a lie. She had nightmares all night. "Do you have to go to work today?"

"I'm not planning on it, but if I get paged I'll have to." Charlotte explained as Melanie nodded

"Breakfast is ready, Mel." Cooper called

Melanie nodded, "Thanks Cooper." Then she slowly started to eat.

Cooper and Charlotte went into the next room to talk about Melanie.

"Did she say anything when she woke up?" Charlotte asked curious to know more about the girl

Cooper shook his head, "No she didn't say much of anything, but she does like to say 'if it's not too much trouble'. It breaks my heart that she thinks she's a problem or a burden to us."

Charlotte sighed softly, "That poor girl. I can't even imagine what she has been through."

"Me either." Cooper replied "I just hope we can help her heal. Mostly though I hope that she'll let us. She's a very closed off child."

Charlotte nodded, "Yeah I've noticed. Melanie doesn't like talking much. She only speaks when she is spoken too."

Meanwhile when Melanie finished her breakfast, she decided to go for a walk to visit her parents' graves. She didn't bother telling Cooper and/or Charlotte because she doesn't want to bother them and she doesn't think they'll care. None of her foster parents have ever cared that she came and went whenever she pleased before. They barely noticed that she existed.

Later when Melanie arrived at the cemetery and stood in front of her parents' graves.

"Hi mama and daddy." Melanie said "I miss you so much and it gets harder for me to remember you everyday. I'm sorry that the memories I have of you are starting to fade." Melanie sniffled and then added, "I'm in a safe foster home now, but it's only been a day so we'll see what happens. My foster mom and dad, Charlotte and Cooper are both doctors. Charlotte's really nice, but I haven't spent much time with Cooper so I'm a little unsure about him. They also have a son, Mason. He's ten and he's a really sweet kid." Then she sniffled again, "Okay I'll see you next week, mama and daddy. I love you."

Back at the Freedman residence, Charlotte and Cooper are freaking out because they thing that Melanie ran away.

"Where would she have gone, Cooper?" Charlotte asked worried

Cooper shrugged, "I don't know. She didn't give any hints that the might run away. Plus she was only with us one day."

"Oh gosh. We're going to have to call her social worker." Charlotte said "And she's going to have to reevaluate the placement." Then she asked scared, "What if we lose Melanie, Coop? I really want to help her, and hopefully adopt her if she wants us to."

Cooper hugged Charlotte, "We'll worry about that when and if we come to it."

Suddenly Melanie walked in the door and found herself hugged by Charlotte, "Oh thank goodness you're alright. Where'd you go?"

Melanie looked at Charlotte confused, then she looked over at Cooper who had the same look on his face as Charlotte. It was relief. Where Charlotte and Cooper really worried about her? Nobody had worried about her before, well except her parents.

"Charlotte asked you a question, Mel. Could you answer please? Where were you?" Cooper asked

"Oh I just went to the cemetery to visit my parents. I didn't bother tell you because I didn't think you'd care and I also didn't want to bother you." Melanie explained

Charlotte nodded, "Okay well next time you'd like to go somewhere let us know please. We'd be happy to give you a ride if you need one, but we'd also just like to know where you'll be."

"Okay Charlotte." Melanie replied with a small nod "I will."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night, Melanie was dreaming about when her parents died.

\- Dream: Ten years ago -

Four year old, Melanie is at preschool waiting for her mommy and daddy to come pick her up. Melanie's teacher, Miss Susie gets a call from the police saying that there was a shooting at the office were Melanie's parents, Isaiah and Jamie work and that both of them were shot and died instantly.

Miss Susie walked over to Melanie sadly, "Hey sweetie, it seems that I have to give you a ride."

"To mommy and daddy?" Melanie asked hopefully

Miss Susie shook her head, "I'm sorry, Mel. There was a shooting at your mommy and daddy's work. They died. They're in heaven with the angels now."

"Mommy and daddy are dead." Melanie said sadly "They no come back."

"I'm afraid not, sweetie." Miss Susie replied

"Who will take care of me?" Melanie asked

Miss Susie sighed softly and then explained, "Child Protective Services is going to find you a foster family to stay with that will hopefully adopt you."

Melanie nodded even though she didn't understand what that all meant, she just knew her mommy and daddy were dead and they were never coming back. She sniffled as she started to cry and then Miss Susie hugged her.

\- End of Dream -

Melanie cried and whimpered loudly in her sleep. She wished her parent's were still alive.

Cooper woke up when he heard Melanie and ran to her room. He sat on her bed and tried waking her up, "Hey Mel, sweetie it's okay. Cooper's here. Mel, kiddo, wake up please."

Melanie woke up but was still half asleep although she realized it was Cooper. She threw her arms around him, glad that for the first time in a long time someone had come when she had a bad dream. She cried, "I never got to say goodbye to them. I wasn't there when they died."

Cooper sighed softly as he wrapped his arms around Melanie and held her comfortingly in his arms. He sung softly to her, "When the evening shadows and the stars appear, And there is no one there to dry your tears, I could hold you for a million years, To make you feel my love. I know you haven't made your mind up yet, But I would never do you wrong, I've known it from the moment that we met, no doubt in my mind were you belong."

Melanie sniffled as her tears subsided and she started to drift back off to sleep feeling safe in Cooper's arms. It reminded her of her daddy and how she felt when he had held her as a little girl.

Cooper watched Melanie sleep peacefully in his arms with a smile on his face and then placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. He was glad that she at least let him comfort her, even though he knew she wasn't awake enough to know it was him. Little did he know that she knew and was awake it was Cooper who had comforted her.

"I love you, Mel, and I know you probably don't believe it yet but I really do." Cooper explained "I love you and I will never do you wrong. I'll never hurt you. I promise."

In the morning, when Melanie woke up and walked downstairs she was greeted by Mason and Charlotte.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Charlotte said "How'd you sleep?"

"Morning Mel." Mason stated

Melanie smiled, "Morning Charlotte. Morning Mason." Then she added, "I had a dream about when my parent's died, but Cooper comforted me. He held me in his arms and sang to me."

"I'm sorry, but I'm glad that Cooper comforted you and that you allowed him too." Charlotte replied as she smiled softly. She was shocked that Melanie had let Cooper comfort her or even be that close to her.

"When he held me it reminded me on the feeling I got from my daddy when he held me when I was just a little girl." Melanie explained "I felt so safe, like he would never let anything hurt me. It was something I hadn't felt in four years."

Cooper came downstairs with a smile on his face, "Morning family."

"Morning love." Charlotte said to her husband

"Morning dad." Mason stated

Melanie turned her head face Cooper and smiled, "Morning Cooper."

Cooper smiled softly. Melanie had smiled at him and was glad to see him.

Then Melanie got up from her chair and hugged Cooper, "Thanks for last night."

"You're welcome, sweet pea." Cooper replied as he hugged Melanie back

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	5. Chapter 5

As the family is sitting at the kitchen eating breakfast, everything is quiet until Melanie speaks up.

"Charlotte, I'd like to spend the day with Mason. Could he and I possibly go to the park and just sit and talk?" Melanie asked

Charlotte thought about it for a minute, "Well Cooper and I both have to work and I'd feel better if one of us was with you two."

"I'll be fine. I'm fourteen and I'll look out for Mason too." Melanie assured Charlotte "I won't let any harm come to him."

Charlotte looked over at Cooper, who looked over sat Melanie's big blue, sad, but hopeful eyes and caved, "Okay but you have to check in with either Charlotte or myself every hour with a call or a text. If one of us doesn't answer, you try the other one or call until you get an answer."

"Yeah of course, Cooper. I will. I promise." Melanie replied with a big smile on her face. The first real one that Charlotte and Cooper have see on Melanie, "Thank you. You won't regret it. I promise."

Mason is also smiling, "Thank you so much, dad."

"You're welcome, Mel and Mace." Cooper told them

Later that day with Melanie and Mason, outside of the first house Melanie stayed in after her parents died. The house is like green with white borders. It's a one story and looks a little broken down.

"This was my first foster home. My first foster family. I was four when I was placed with them. I lived with them for a year and a half. They were nice. Really nice and loving." Melanie told Mason "They wanted to adopt me and I wanted to be adopted by them. I called them mami and papi about a month after being placed with them."

"What happened?" Mason asked innocently "Why didn't they adopt?"

Melanie sighed softly, "Papi lost his job. They started losing money rapidly. The family was his panic. They were a minority. They lost their house and moved back to Mexico."

"I'm sorry." Mason replied with a sad smile

Melanie shrugged, "It's okay."

The next house is a two story, medium blue with yellow borders. It's right on the beach and it has big glass windows and doors that over look the beach.

"This was my second foster home. I was six. I only lived here for about seven months." Melanie stated "I loved it here. The view was beautiful and the family was nice. I wanted them to adopt me, but they decided I wasn't the right kid for them. I was too old and broken in their opinion."

Mason frowned, "I'm so sorry, Mel."

Melanie just shrugged, "Ehh...Everything happens for a reason."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Mason replied "Mama says that too."

Flash forward a few foster homes, the next house is a red and white barn looking, one story house with a white picket fence around it.

"What's the story behind this house?" Mason asked a little scared and nervous for the answer.

Melanie took a deep breath, "This was my tenth foster home. I was nine. I'm lucky to have been able to get out alive."

"Why?" Mason asked confused

"My foster mom was nice. She genuinely cared about me. My foster dad not so much. He treated me like I was his slave. I did a lot of farming, roped cattle, gathered eggs from the chickens, and many other chores. Some things were hard for me and I couldn't do it the way he would have like and he'd beat me for it." Melanie explained

Mason gasped shocked, "That's horrible." Then he asked, "How long did you live there?"

Melanie thought for a moment, "Um...I think around with...no nine months."

Flash Forward a few houses later to the house that Melanie stayed in right before coming to stay with Cooper and Charlotte.

It's a big, black and white Victorian house that's two stories and has beautiful stained glass windows.

"This is a where I stayed before being placed with your family. I was only here three months, but it was awful." Melanie told Mason "I don't feel comfortable disclosing to you what happened because I don't feel like you're old enough to know."

Mason gave a small nod as he sighed softly, "Was it really that bad?"

"Yes Mace, it was one of my worst foster houses ever." Melanie replied as she thought back to all the slaps, punches, and kicks she got. All the times her foster father burned out his cigarettes on her and how he'd force her to have sex with him. And the one time he pushed her down the stairs. That was the last time he laid his hands on her.

"I'm so sorry about the rough life you've had." Mason said to Melanie as he hugged her

Melanie hugged Mason back, "It's okay, bubba." Then she added, "Let's head back to the house."

"Can we watch a movie when we get home?" Mason asked

Melanie nodded, "Of course. And we can watch whatever you want as long as it's a happy movie."

"We should watch The Lost and Found family." Mason told Melanie as they started to head home.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, it's Monday and Charlotte and Cooper are walking Melanie in for her first day back at school. They have some things to talk to the principal and Melanie's teacher about.

"Charlotte, Cooper, do I have to go in there?" Melanie asked

Cooper nodded, "Yes Mel. School is important."

"Charlotte, please don't make me go in there. Please." Melanie begged "You and Coop can homeschool me."

Charlotte sighed softly, "Sweetie, Coop and I are far to busy to have time for that. I'm sorry."

"Fine! I didn't really expect you to anyways. I mean why should you? I'm not your real kid after all." Melanie declared before storming away

Cooper sighed and Charlotte ran her hand through her hair. Then Cooper stepped forward, took his wife's hand, and then they walked into the principal's office together. Hand in hand.

Meanwhile in Science Lab, the teacher tells the class to work in partners. Everyone forms in groups of two, and since the class has an uneven amount now because of Melanie she is left without a partner.

"You can join our group." A girl named Moira said

Melanie shook her head, "No. I don't want a partner."

"But Miss Joyner (the teacher) said we had to." Moira replied

"I don't give a crap about what some stupid teacher said." Melanie snapped

Miss Joyner heard the commotion and walked over to the two students. "Is everything alright over here?" She asked

Melanie nodded but said rather harshly, "It's fine."

"No." Moira shook her head "Melanie doesn't have a partner and she won't accept my offer to join me and Tristan."

"I don't need a freaking partner." Melanie voiced in a half yell.

Miss Joyner nodded, "Okay. Melanie, you've earned yourself a trip to the principal's office." Melanie huffed as she walked out of the classroom.

While Melanie is sitting in the office, she starts feeling bad about how she acting and thinking about how Charlotte and Cooper are going to send her away.

The Principal, Mr. Stuart stepped out of his office and called Melanie in.

Melanie stood up and walked into his office nervously. After she sat down, he started to speak.

"I know today's your first day, but that doesn't excuse your behavior. You have to show respect for your classmates and your teacher especially." Mr. Stuart lectured

Melanie nodded, "Okay. I'll be good for the rest of the day, but can you please not call my guardians."

"I have too. You're suspended for the rest of the day." Mr. Stuart told her

"Please!" Melanie pleaded "Please don't call them."

Mr. Stuart sighed softly, "Okay. What's going on at home? Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine! Nothing is going on!" Melanie snapped. Then she took a breath, "I...just...I don't trust them. They're going to send me away."

"Why would they do that?" Mr. Stuart wondered

Melanie looked down and spoke in a softer tone then before, "I...I'm not their real child."

"Oh that doesn't necessarily mean that they'll send you away." Mr. Stuart replied

"They've known me for a less than a month. They will send me away." Melanie said with a nod. "They will."

Mr. Stuart picks up his phone and tries Charlotte first. She doesn't answer, so he calls Cooper. He didn't answer either.

"Is there anyone else that I can call for you, Melanie?" Mr. Stuart inquired "Your legal guardians both didn't answer."

Melanie nodded, "It's because I'm not their real child. They don't care about me." Then she added, "You can call Miss Janie Stout. She's my social worker. She'll take care of everything."

"Okay." Mr. Stuart replied with a sad sigh as he dialed the number as it was written on the emergency contact information.

 _"hello?" Janie said as she answered her phone_

Mr. Stuart took a breath, "This is Mr. Stuart. The principal at Melanie Rose's school. She got suspended for the rest of the day and I tried calling her guardians, but they didn't answer. Must be busy or something."

"Okay I'll come pick her up." Janie told the principal

Meanwhile down on playground, Mason walks up to his teacher, Miss Kelli Moir.

"Miss Moir, can I go check on my sister? It's her first day and she was scared to come to school." Mason explained

Kelli pondered for a moment, "What grade is she in?"

"She's in 9th grade. Her name is Melanie Rose." Mason replied "Please can I go check on her, Miss Moir?"

"Okay I guess." Kelli gave in

Mason smiled gratefully, "Thank you, Miss Moir. I'll be back as soon as I can." He runs off to the high school side of the school and looks for Melanie. He spots Janie walking to the principal's office.

"Hey! Hey! Miss Stout, where are you going?" Mason called out "Are you coming to take Mel away?"

Janie turned her head to the kid, "You're Mason, right?" He nodded. Then she assured the kid, "Okay well don't worry I'm not taking Melanie away. She was suspended for the day and your parents didn't answer there phones. I'm just picking her up and I'm going to drop her off at their work."

Mason gave a relieved sigh and nod, "Oh okay."

"Alright go back to class, kid." Janie instructed before walking into the principal's office where she started to lecture Melanie. "You couldn't stay out go trouble for one day?! It's your first day of school, Melanie."

Melanie nodded and hung her head, "I'm sorry, Janie. Please don't take me from Cooper and Charlotte. They're the best foster parents I've had."

"I'm not, Mel. I'm taking you to their work." Janie explained "Now let's go."

"Okay. I'm ready." Melanie said as she walked out with Janie.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	7. Chapter 7

Janie parks her car by the curb of the Seaside Health Clinic.

"Alright Melanie, let's go. I'm taking you back to Cooper and Charlotte." Janie coaxed

"What...What if they send me away?" Melanie asked scared and almost in tears "I don't want to lose the best family I've had since mama and papa."

Janie sighed softly. She knew by 'mama' and 'papa' that Melanie was referring to her first foster family. Janie gave a shrug, "I don't know, kid, but I'll advocate for you. You're not a bad kid. I know that and you know that, so we have to make sure Charlotte and Cooper know that. Okay?"

Melanie gave a nod, "Okay."

Melanie's heart was pounding in her chest as she stepped out of the car. Every step closer she took to the clinic made her heart pound more and more.

Janie opened the door and let Melanie walk in first, then she entered after the girl.

"Hey girly." The front desk concierge, Dell greeted

Melanie smiled, "Hey Dell."

"You're out of school early." Dell commented "Would you like me to get Cooper and Charlotte?"

Melanie stared nervously.

"That would be helpful. Thank you." Janie replied after a brief moment of silence. "I'm Janie Stout. Melanie's social worker."

Dell nodded and then tried calling Charlotte on the hospital landline. She didn't answer and the call went to voicemail. Dell hung up the call and then pushed the button to call Cooper.

After a few moments Cooper answered, "Hey Dell, how can I help you?"

"Um I have Melanie standing in front of me with her social worker." Dell stated

"Um okay I'll be right there." Cooper replied. He was a little nervous and scared. Why was the social worker there? Was Melanie going to be taken away from him and Charlotte? What would he tell Mason?

A few moments later, Cooper arrived in the lobby to where Melanie is waiting with her social worker Janie.

"Cooper, I'm so sorry." Melanie apologized "Please don't send me away! Please!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Mel, I'm not sending you away." Cooper assured

Melanie furrowed her eyebrows, "You're not?"

Cooper shook his head, "No, of course not. Why would I?"

"I...I don't know." Melanie replied as she shrugged her shoulders

"No matter what you do or say, there's nothing that will make me or Charlotte send you away?" Cooper explained "Got it?"

Melanie nodded, "O...Okay Cooper."

Cooper hugged Melanie and then looked at Janie, "Thank you for bringing Mel here."

"You're welcome." Janie replied. She filled Cooper in on what the school had told her about how Melanie behaved before turning around and leaving.

Cooper nodded and then looked at Melanie, "Charlotte and I will talk to you tonight about your behavior at school."

Melanie sighed softly, "Okay." She knew she was going to be in trouble. She also still didn't really believe that Cooper and Charlotte wouldn't send her away.

"And to reassure you of our love for you." Cooper added "Charlotte and I will never send you away. I promise."

Melanie smiled softly and gave a nod, "Okay."

That night after dinner when Charlotte and Cooper are sitting down in the living room with Melanie to talk to her.

"Mel, you do understand that your behavior at school was unacceptable and that there will have to be consequences?" Charlotte asked the teen

Melanie nodded, "Yeah. It means I go away, right?"

Charlotte shook her head, "No, it means you're grounded."

"Grounded?" Melanie questioned as she furrowed her eyebrows

"Yes, it means that you won't bee allowed to do certain things." Cooper explained "For a week the only places you are allowed to go are school and home. We won't take your phone away this time, because this is new to you and you are still learning to trust us, but next time we will take your phone. Understand?"

Melanie gave a nod, "Yeah. I understand." She took a breath, "So I'm not leaving?"

"No, never." Charlotte assured the girl as she hugged her "They'll have to pry you from my cold dead hands before I let them take my sweet girl."

Melanie smiled softly, "Thanks...mom." She returned the hug

"Of course. I love you, honey." Charlotte replied

"I...I love you too." Melanie replied

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?

Sorry for the long delay and sorry it's a little short. Life has just been so busy with college and all the homework. I'll try my best to get a new chapter out soon.


End file.
